


Companions

by WereBunny87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Harry is a Hufflepuff, and is one of the Assigned. watch as he helps his friends cope with being in a Hogwarts who hates anyone not in Gryffindor.





	1. Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> its rusty guys, but im trying. thanks to those who have stuck it out. i love you all!

A/N: Omg its been forever and instead of updating my other WIP this dribble attacked me. The idea was brought on by a meme, and continued by my good friend Chakahlah (go look at her stuff guys…she's much better than I ) and I kinda just went where the muse took me. Its kinda stiff cause I had to stop and go so much ( my youngest has this mischief streak a mile wide and I end up running after him and exhausted lol) but Exhibit A is almost finished with a new chapter, Death's Sacrifice is slowly slowly slowly going. I have another chapter of Daddy Tom in the works and Queen is knocking on my brain for another go as well. I will try to not go so long before updates guys… thanks for being so supportive!!! I love you all!!!  
=========================

Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stared at their plates, twin moues of sadness gracing their features. Hogwarts had just begun the day before, each of them sorted into their respective houses and as demanded of them being in Slytherin, an outward veneer of calm and poise projected to the masses. Even now, you had to be intensely observant before garnering a bit of their melancholy. They missed home. They had heard a rumour that each Slytherin with a problem would just need to contact Marcus Flint and he would help them, but the young man was big. Like, really really big.

Admittedly, both first years were intimidated by the third year and so had opted out of asking for assistance. They had managed to muddle through the first day, however they were unsure if they could manage tonight.

"Blaise, we need to contact Flint. Supposedly , according to Professor Snape, he knows what to do." Theo whispered, pushing his eggs around on his plate; eyes bagged with lack of proper sleep. Blaise simply nodded, finally laying down his fork and giving up his meal for staring down the table at the brutish third year.

Feeling eyes on him, the older male searched until his eyes rested on the two firsties. Seeing that they were giving him pleading looks, the Flint heir visibly struggled not to roll his eyes before inclining his head and returning to his meal.  
With a sigh of relief, the boys stood and left the Great Hall to get to their first classes of the day. It wasn’t until Potions that they were able to get Marcus alone and when they did they informed him of their problem. The older male did give into his urge to roll his eyes. 

"Next time come to me, firsties. I could have helped from the very first night. All of us have had to ask at one point." with that he informed the professor what he was going to do and then reached his hand out where a portal appeared. He reached inside and rummaged around before clicking his tongue and pulling out a small boy with Hufflepuff colours. 

The wide eyed boy was curled up like a cat being scruffed by its mother and looking around excitedly before his eyes settled on Theo and Blaise. Flint cleared his throat, bringing the small Hufflepuff's attention to himself. Something unidentifiable passed through the older male's gaze before it became warm and protective.

"These littles are feeling a bit homesick. I need you to work your magic, little one." the gruff voice of the older Slytherin was barely heard over the sound of the busy hallway as all the children when about their business. 

The little Hufflepuff grinned brightly before giving a nod, straightening out so his legs dangled and Marcus knew to set him down. Still, he only came to the chins of the two first years and they felt the sudden urge to spirit him away. Seeing their look, Marcus snorted, understanding all too well. When he had first seen the boy sorted he had felt a dragon roar in his chest.

"Harry Potter, meet Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Boys, this is Harry. He will be your Assigned Hufflepuff. Protect him and he will make sure you two don’t feel so homesick."

Blaise and Theo were astonished that The Harry Potter was the Assigned Companion but even more surprising was that he was a Hufflepuff. They all heard stories as children of the Gryffindor Parents that were killed by their Lord. To see supposed defeater of Lord Voldemort, not only sorted into Hufflepuff but willing to be used as one of the Assigned, was a little overwhelming.

Marcus smirked, seeming to understand their thoughts, making them wonder who had been their assigned Hufflepuff. After all, Assigned wasn’t a new practice. It had been reinstated a couple of years previous because a certain Potions Master had found evidence of it. Apparently back in the time of the Founder's, Hufflepuff had become Slytherin's companion to help him stay encouraged while Ravenclaw had been the same for Gryffindor to keep the hot headed founder calm and using his brain instead of rushing into things like a fool.  
However, when the man had confronted the Headmaster about this becoming a practice again he had received a condescending look and told if the Gryffindors needed such a thing he would gladly initiate it for them too. They both knew he wouldn’t.

Theo and Blaise were suitably startled (again) when Harry grabbed their hands in a firm but kind grip. His green eyes alight with a gentle fire, his smile bright. A large paw of a hand softly descended onto the mop of unruly hair causing the grin to be flashed on his taller friend. Onyx eyes fondly traced every inch of the younger child's face before the Slytherin cleared his throat and resumed his rather formidable demeanor. 

" I'll see you tonight in the Common Room. I'll let Professor Sprout know you've been Assigned again." Marcus instructed.

The smaller male nodded and the trio of first years went on their way to their next classes. Over the next few weeks the boys bonded and Theo and Blaise felt like being away from their parents, surrounded by the overwhelming amount of Gryffindor supporters and Slytherin haters, wasn’t so bad as long as their new friend was there.  
They soon discovered that they weren't the only Slytherin Firsties who had need of their own Hufflepuff Companion. As they entered the room, after all classes had finished for the day, they spotted some more Badgers dotted amongst the other first years. Even Malfoy had one, for once not trying to Lord himself over the other.  
Of course that might have been partially due to the fact that his father and godfather had expressed how it was a tradition that had been performed even by their Founder and therefore should be honoured with the respect due his station as both a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

The three boys shuffled off to the dorm that Theo and Blaise shared, with a brief stop by Marcus so the youngest of them could give the older male a hug, and then they snuggled under the covers as had become routine.

"Goodnight, Blaise, Theo." Harry whispered in containment and with echoed murmurs, the trio fell to sleep.

…to be continued


	2. Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long. A combination things in life and things in media and trying to just be me has contributed to this being both short and stilted. I apologize. This will be the last as First Year Harry though.... next should be Second Year Harry or Over The Summer Harry or something. Good news is, my muse kicked me in the leg for Exhibit A , so the next to last chapter is in the works, and the next chapter of Exiled should be up (seriously thinking of changing the name to Nightshade, but I dunno) ANYWAYS. I hope you guys are all doing well! Much love! And thank you...all of you...for your continued support ♡ You guys are the world ♡ Onward!

Not everyone approved of the Hufflepuff Companion Thing, as one Ronald Weasley - and most of the Gryffindors- called it. They liked even less, that their supposed Saviour was one of said Badgers. The shy child didn't seem to notice , however, as he was always with either fellow Puffs or one of the Big Slytherins.

This was the reason why several weeks after Theo and Blaise had been helped by their companion, the trio suddenly found themselves surrounded by an angry red head and several other crimson attired children. They hadn't been paying any attention to their surroundings- too busy wondering what Potions was going to be like as Flint and Third year Slytherins and Gryffindors had been paired together for the day. Hemmed in, the boys gazed warily at the obviously annoyed Ronald Weasley.  

"Potter. Why do you always hang out with these traitors? It's bad enough you're a Duffer." He snapped finally, his comrades nodding forcefully behind him.

Harry angled himself so he was slightly hidden behind the elder Slytherins before he touched a pendant around his neck that Marcus had given him. Theo and Blaise instinctively further concealed the one that had been kind enough to offer them solace in the harshness that being a Slytherin at Hogwarts was. They didn't like how the youngest Weasley male was eying their friend. 

"Weasel, you do know that the Hat chooses. You also know that being a Companion is an honour bestowed from during the reign of the Hogwarts Four." Blaise stated while Theo ran a soothing hand down Harry's back.

The gang of Lions as one, turned red, Weasley more so than the others. He clenched his fists and stepped closer.

"That's a lie! Dumbledore would have said otherwise!" He snapped, and his tag-a-long entourage scowled at them in a show of support. 

Theo, Bookworm of their trio, stepped forward calmly -ironically- with a book in hand.

"Maybe pick up a book, Weasley. It states in many tomes about the Founders, that they each acted as Companion to the other so as to keep each other grounded. They even encouraged it amongst their students so that the school remained balanced." He replied in what Harry had lovingly begun calling his Teacher Mode.

At this the youngest male Weasley drew his want and pointed it at them menacingly, and of course his lackeys followed suit.

"Stop with your lies, Snake! You just want to corrupt Potter even further than he already is! Dumbledore is a great man! He warned us about your kind." He seethed through teeth stained with whatever food the boy had been eating.

Harry winced and looked away. Being in Hufflepuff and around the Slytherins had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. Mister Marcus and the other Slytherins, even Mister Snape had been welcoming as well and for once he had felt at home. Why did it seem like this fellow First Year wanted to take that from him based on the sayings of a man he'd never even interacted with? On parents he had no memories of. Why didn't they understand how very important being in Hufflepuff had meant to him. Why couldn't they leave him alone. Just as he was starting to genuinely panic , the familiar wash of Marcus' magic washed over him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe now with the older Slytherin here, they would leave he and his friends alone.

"Harry. You and the little snakes need to head on to the Potions Classroom. You know the Professor won't like if you're late." The taller male stated, eyes narrowing when the lion leader shot his hand out and grabbed at Harry's wrist, jerking the smaller boy forward and away from his friends.   
A flash of fear and a panicked burst of magic were all the warning Ron had before three wands were pointed at his throat. His eyes were as big as saucers, sweat dripping at his temples but instead of letting go, he squeezed Harry's wrist tighter in his terror, eliciting a pained yelp from the slight boy.

"Un-hand Harry. Now!" Marcus growled in a deadly voice, unable to cast the spells he badly wished to because he didn't think Azkaban attire would look good on him.

Theo's expression was a blaze of anger, Blaise just as irate. They were obviously beating themselves up as well for allowing the idiot red head access to their friend. Harry, sensing their conflict gave them a tremendous smile, attempting to help them feel better even while his discomfort was plain. Nervously, the younger Weasley's tag-a-longs stepped back, unwilling to bring more attention to themselves. They suddenly didn t think that antagonizing the group was such a brilliant idea.

"Y-you can't hurt us!" Screeched the ring leader, confident that the volume of his voice would call all a manner of teachers to his aid. He waited. And waited. And slowly realized no one wad coming and began to panic. Marcus' grin was wicked as this slowly occurred to his opponent. 

"Release Harry, and maybe you and your ilk will only get detentions once we inform Professor Snape."

Ron squealed in rage, reminding Harry rather abruptly of his cousin, causing him to snort before he could stop himself. This, naturally , elicited another angry sound from the red head who tightened his hold on the shorter male once more.   
Unable to stand it any more, the oldest Slytherin cast a he's at the Weasley, wincing when he clipped Harry. He knew he would be ok, but he felt a guilt surge through him. As he figured , his Harry gave him a small smile of comfort before quickly scrambling to his friends and safety.

Away from the bunch of morons,  Marcus and the younger Slytherins grinned viciously before casting various theses that were border line dark, and they felt, worth any detention the headmaster felt the need to bestow them.   
When all was said and done the boys werebald, had jaundiced skin, and were burping up spiders. After Harry was carefully looked over by Professor Snape ("He will be fine. You three should not have acted so openly, however you have shown solidarity in protecting your Hufflepuff. 20 pts each. Leave what happens to those brats to me now."), their friend was escorted to his dorm room where his fellow Badgers converged on him and created a massive Badger Pile where hugs and reassurances were given. 

Marcus swore a vindictive light entered Professor Sprout's eyes when she observed her Badgers and the Slytherin was very glad he had never gotten in her bad side. The boys gave Harry one last hug before going to their own dorms, wondering what chaos the Hufflepuff teacher  had in store for their enemy house.

**Author's Note:**

> As a side note, I'm gonna be contributing to Inktober next month so updating is gonna be on hold unless I have free time cause I'll be doing a drawing a day lol Be safe everyone ♡


End file.
